


Mutual Affection

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: Gungrave
Genre: Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Family, Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika can simply kill her handicapped guardian to live a better life. However, is that the way to repay one's kindness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This uses the alternate interpretation of the anime's ending. While the ending implies that Brandon/Grave dies, there's a possibility that he's still alive. Being a Necrolyzer, he is immune to bullets unless they are designed to weaken him. So he can probably still survive the bullet from Harry although his undead body is already about to expire.
> 
> This is sort of a companion fic to my other Gungrave work: Family.

Brandon was many things. A friend. A guardian. A daddy. If she were to cry, he would either place a hand on her head or hug her. If some bullets were to hit her, he would take them for her. If some goons were to assault her, he would thrash them to oblivion.

He always gave his all to nurture her.

But his life was never hers.

Biscoe had once warned that Brandon was only a burden. One-eyed. One-armed. Paralyzed. He couldn't do anything other than sitting idly and waiting for his weekly transfusion.

But if she were to stop the life support and kill Brandon, she had to ask herself. Was it right to take away the life that didn't belong to her? Was that the way to repay one's kindness?

* * *

 "Brandon."

He opened a droopy eye to see a girl standing in front of him. It was Mika, his protégé.

"Are you feeling well?"

Still half-asleep on the metal chair, he nodded slightly.

"I'm glad."

He was about to fall asleep again, but some soft sobs stopped him. They prompted him to reach out his arms and hug her instead of sleeping. Unfortunately, he couldn't. His left arm was nothing but a stump, while his right arm was connected to a blood bag via an IV line.

"Why are you sad?" It wasn't his nature to speak up, but he just had no choice this time.

She walked closer to him and wrapped her tiny arms around his massive body. "Mr. Biscoe…"

He placed his hand on her back, hoping that she would stop crying and speak more.

"Mr. Biscoe said that you were just a burden to me."

He was a _burden_ to a child?

He felt like he'd better off dead. For the child's sake.

Gritting his teeth, he shifted his glance to the IV line. He stretched his neck and opened his mouth, ready to bite it off.

"But I can't let you die! I know you won't do any good to me, but I just can't!" the girl suddenly wailed, sobbing into his chest. "I love you! I care for you!"

He jerked back with a widened eye. If he had been faster earlier, he would have done an irreversible mistake. He had forgotten what he was to her. Who comforted her when she was about to cry? Who protected her when the corrupted syndicate wanted her head? Most importantly, who replaced the parents she had lost?

It was him.

He was very important to her, so she definitely treasured him.

"Are you happier with me around?" he questioned under his breath. He'd better ask her for an opinion before acting, else he might break a child's heart.

She raised her head. "Of course I am! Even if I end up getting just bread and water every day because of you, I still can't end your life!"

He smiled. His smile wasn't that of a proud man; instead, it was that of being respectful. He knew he'd better off dead since he was a burden to her, but he would stay alive at her request.

"Then I'll keep accompanying you."

_But if I ever cause problems in your life, don't hesitate to kill me._

_Your welfare is important, my child._


End file.
